Last Chance to Lose Control
by firefox369
Summary: Strange things have been happening to Hikaru ever since he met me. He's been losing control of himself more and more often, and I think, no, I know that it's because of me. Oh, god, what have I done? OHSHCxIY xover HikaruxKagome oneshot


"This is your last chance to lose control..." the young woman whispered before her eyes shut and the other figure's pupils shrunk into tiny dots, eyes losing their luster.

"Don't leave me..." he whimpered and she smiled sadly at him.

"Gomen nasai... Hikaru..."

------------------------

"Ne, Hikaru?" a voice called and the dark-ish haired boy turned his golden orbs to stare straight into worried ones of the same shade. "Daijobu?"

"Daijobu" he replied, waving his hand as he shut his eyes in the gesture that the other clearly recognized as 'don't worry' or 'whatever'.

"You've been acting strangely lately, though."

Hikaru blinked before grudgingly nodding. His otouto had a point there. For some reason, he'd been feeling awkward lately. Something always made his senses tingle with mischief, which made him grow extremely annoyed. Being annoyed made him snap at others in the beginning, but as the feeling grew worse, he steadily grew distant from everything and everyone.

"I suppose I have."

"What's wrong?"

Hikaru gently pulled his brother into his comforting embrace, making the nearby girls squeal with delight. He ignored them.

"Nothing, Kaoru" he answered softly and the younger twin sighed.

"Okay" he murmured, but it was clear that he still didn't believe him.

"Ano..." a girl suddenly interrupted and the piercing screeches stopped. Both brothers gazed up at the newcomer at the entrance to the club before they both blinked. "I know you're all probably really busy but I kind of got lost..." She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, the other arm rigid and hiding her hand behind her back. But something was... off... about her.

"Allow me, the great Tamaki Suou, to escort you to your destination my fair maiden" the blonde host member suddenly exclaimed, bowing and gently taking one of her hands before landing a chaste kiss on the back of it. She suddenly began to tremble and all the members watched to see what her reaction would be. Needless to say, it wasn't what they expected. Most girls swooned or blushed, cheeks flushing a brilliant red before stuttering some incomprehensible nonsense. But _her_... she was definitely not your average girl.

Upon contact with Tamaki, she began to tremble with some unknown emotion, for her bangs covered her eyes (of which the color still had yet to be revealed). Tamaki smiled brilliantly at her and her cheeks began to flush with what _he_ thought was embarrassment. That was not so. Not even a split second later, she screamed and smacked him, jerking her hand back and stumbling backwards. Her chest rose up and down with the force of her breaths as Tamaki flew across the room.

"You!" she shouted, glaring at the fallen leader with furious, cobalt blue eyes. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! You- you- you _perverted_ old man!"

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Tamaki to see what he would do but found him lying face first on the floor, motionless in his state of unconsciousness. They then looked back at the girl to see her calming down and turning a darker shade of red when realization struck her.

"Oh no..." she murmured, slowly covering her mouth with her fingertips. "I can't believe I did it again... ne, onii-san...?" she called nervously, walking over to him, "onii-san? Daijobu desuka?"

"Tono's fine" the two brothers informed in unison and she turned to look at them.

"To...no...?" she mumbled, eyes squinting in confusion before she shook her head and bowed extremely low. "G-gomen nasai! I didn't mean to cause any trouble! I'll just be on my way and ask some one else, I've caused too much riot as it is."

Whispers circulated the room and the two twins suddenly realized why.

"You're a commoner" Kaoru stated and she stood up straight, blinking a few times before she slowly nodded.

"I guess I could be labeled as that... yes, I am a commoner. Is something wrong with that...?"

"I'll show you out!" Hikaru announced before standing up and running over, grabbing her wrist and sprinting out of the room, spinning her around in the process.

The club members watched before they began to continue they're entertaining of the guests. Kaoru, not sure of what to do now that the 'twincest' was down to one person, simply stood up and walked over to the window to observe the elder's actions, smiling softly to himself in the process. Maybe this girl could teach Hikaru something about selflessness.

------------------------

"Gomen ne" the girl laughed as Hikaru led her out of the school building, "I accidentally got on the wrong bus and ended up here. I tried to make my way back home but I'm unfamiliar with the area..."

"Whatever. What's your name?" Hikaru asked and the girl blinked, flushing a little in annoyance before huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Higurashi Kagome" she replied curtly and he nodded.

"Hitachiin Hikaru" he introduced and she suddenly stumbled, falling forward and landing on her knees. She blinked dumbly at the horizon, not quite sure if she should believe him or not. He walked straight past her, arms folded behind his head.

"Hi-... Hitachiin...?" she repeated and he stopped to glance back at her.

"You coming or not?"

"H-Hai!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet, brushing herself off, and racing forwards to catch up with him.

"So, what's life like?" he suddenly asked and she entered another state of confusion.

"Life...?"

"As a commoner" Hikaru felt like rolling his eyes, how stupid _was_ this girl?

"Hard" she responded the moment the words left his mouth, "very, very, very hard."

"Do you live alone?"

"Oh, no, I live with my family, but we're having financial difficulties as of late. It's so bad, that I've been forced to take on a part-time job." She giggled as if the thought were hilarious. "_Me!_" Her mood suddenly darkened before another giggle escaped her lips. "Yes, life is hard."

They suddenly stopped and Hikaru looked at Kagome, a questioning look in his gaze. "Where do you live? I can point out the direction you need to go."

"I live at the Sunset Shrine" she replied and Hikaru cocked his head to the side.

"A shrine? The type that commoners go to worship stuff?"

"Hai."

"Then I have no idea where it is."

The girl visibly deflated at his words, but quickly cheered up again. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Uh, yeah."

"May I borrow it?"

------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter in her aggravation. What was taking them so long? Stupid customers, reserving seats and not even showing up!

"I swear" she growled, "when they show up I'm going to-"

The door suddenly opened and she saw a fairly large group walk into the restaurant. She recognized a few of them, but the others were a complete mystery to her. She bowed low towards the orange-haired boy on the right.

"Hikaru-sama!" she exclaimed, clearly not expecting _him_ to come. The name was reserved under a Suou, not Hitachiin.

"Kagome-san" he muttered, also surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here!" she replied gleefully and he nodded.

"Okay."

"Follow me, please!" she chirped, her anger suddenly disappearing upon seeing the teenager. She showed them to their seat and began to walk away when she bumped into someone else in the process. "Oh, gomen ne!" she apologized quickly and the person simply glared at her.

"Watch it, woman."

Kagome's eyes widened and she straightened her spine, glaring hatefully at the person in front of her. "I said 'I'm sorry'" she growled between her gritted teeth and the man raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Feisty today, aren't you now?" he mused and her eyes widened once more before she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Why you conceited-"

He was suddenly knocked backwards and Kagome spun around to see Hikaru gazing coldly at the man now sprawled on the floor. There was a primal look in his eyes and she took a step back in horror. Hikaru ignored her and began to advance on the fallen man. Not wanting to have a brawl start in the middle of a restaurant because of her, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT!" she shouted, pointing her finger at the teenager and he looked at her, obviously confused. She cringed mentally, just imagining Inuyasha crashing into the ground somewhere in the feudal era. She blinked before flushing a slight shade of pink. "Sit down Hikaru" she commanded, and for a moment he looked as if he was about to disobey. "_Sit_ down and drink your _goddam_ tea!(1)" she snarled and he quickly obeyed, scrambling into his seat and picking up the cup holding the hot liquid, watching her wearily as she bent down to help the man up, comforting him the entire time.

The moment she returned she sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs.

"I cannot even _begin_ to comprehend you, Hikaru. One moment you seem completely docile and the next you're breaking people's noses!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you while you're in this restaurant?"

Hikaru grinned, Kaoru grinning along with him.

"You do nothing and hope for the best" they responded at the same time and she groaned.

---------------------------

"Ne, Hikaru?" Kagome called as the large group walked out of the restaurant and he glanced back at her. Upon seeing her worried expression his arms dropped to his side.

"Yeah?" he asked, motioning for the others to go on without him.

"Is that how you usually act? I never thought that you would be that violent. Mischievous, yes, but not dangerous."

He hesitated before grumbling a soft 'no'.

Kagome smiled and gently placed her hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "Please don't do that again" she pleaded softly and he grudgingly nodded his consent. She smiled and clapped her hands together before spinning around and running into yet another customer.

"G-gomen!" she stammered before bowing and scurrying away. The customer simply shrugged and walked away, not wanting to spend too much time dwelling on the situation. He was just about to walk away when Hikaru stepped in front of him, blocking his progress.

------------------------

Kagome blinked as she dug around her pockets for her money, panicking when she realized she couldn't find it. It was her bus money, too! Crying out in frustration, she flung her arms in the air and plopped down onto the sidewalk, angrily ripping the hair tie out of her hair and letting the wavy black locks fall into place however they felt comfortable. She placed her face in her hands for a few moments before gently hitting her cheeks a few times.

"Now's not the time to be upset, Kagome!" she soothed herself, "All you have to do is walk home! Just walk home and everything will be alright!"

"Hey, you."

She spun around and scrambled to her feet, yelping in shock. "Oh, it's just you, Hikaru" she breathed, letting the rigidness of her position fall. She looked at him, smiling, until she saw the blood splotches that decorated his clothing. "Are you alright, Hikaru?"

"I got your money back" he replied, holding out his hand and cocking his head to the side. He blinked owlishly when she didn't take it. "Do you not want it anymore?"

"Daijobu desuka?" she asked again, finding his expression to be a little too blank for her liking.

"Daijobu" he replied. Kagome slowly walked up to him before giving him a hard slap on the cheek, powered a little with her miko ki. His head flew to the side and he slowly turned to look at her, confused.

"That hurt!" he whined and Kagome smiled before taking the money from his hand and pocketing it.

"Gomen nasai, Hikaru-sama" she said softly, walking away.

"You can't just slap me and expect to walk away unharmed" he informed and she peeked over her shoulder at him.

"I can't?" she mused, "Just watch me."

"Hey!" he shouted, running to catch up with her, "M-matte! Ne! Kagome! Matte!"

------------------

"Hikaru!" Kagome screamed in alarm, trying to pull him off of the man he was beating to a bloody pulp. "Hikaru! Stop it!" He didn't seem to hear her and continued to pummel the man beneath him. "Hikaru! Onegai! Yameru, Hikaru!"

He suddenly stopped and stood up to look at her, that primal gaze in his eyes once again. Upon seeing her tears, his eyes cleared and he looked at the bloodied man.

"...what... happened...?" he whispered, raising his bloody hands to his face. "Kagome...? What did I do...?"

Kagome buried her face in his chest and sobbed from her terror, not quite understanding what had happened herself. But she knew one thing. Hikaru was losing more and more control the longer he stayed with her, and she didn't want to deal with the guilt that came along with that thought.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked again but she didn't answer. "Kagome...?"

-------------------

Hikaru stared at the sea during sunset, Kagome beside him. Thinking back to the last few days, he realized that he had been receiving more and more times when his vision would turn black and he would have no memory of anything that occurred. Often, he would see Kagome looking at him when the color returned to his vision, screaming at him or crying, and it wasn't uncommon for him to wake up with blood bathing him from head to toe.

He unconsciously pulled her closer but she stepped away, looking at him with sad, blue eyes.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked and a minute smile curved her lips upward.

"Gomen-nasai, Hikaru... but this has to end" she whispered and he felt a twinge of fear stab at his heart.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed nervously and she took his hand in her own, smaller one.

"You're losing control more often now, and I know it's because of me."

"What are you-?"

"It has to end. _This_ has to end. You and me... we shouldn't be together."

"Nandaiyoh?" he whimpered and she leaned against the railing, letting him hold her close for a few more moments before everything would end.

"It would be the best, for both of us..." She gently nudged him away from herself and sighed, twiddling her fingers. "This is your last chance to lose control..." the young woman whispered before her eyes shut and the other figure's pupils shrunk into tiny dots, eyes losing their luster.

"Don't leave me..." he whimpered and she smiled sadly at him.

"Gomen nasai... Hikaru..."

"Matte... Kagome, matte" he pleaded but she threw herself over the railing letting herself plummet into the sea, not even attempting to fight for her survival. There was a bright flash of light as she went over the edge and his entire world went black.

--------------------

"Ne, Hikaru?" a voice called and the dark-ash haired boy turned his golden orbs to stare straight into worried ones of the same shade. "Daijobu?"

"Daijobu" he replied, waving his hand as he shut his eyes in the gesture that the other clearly recognized as 'don't worry' or 'whatever'.

"You've been acting strangely lately, though."

Hikaru blinked before grudgingly nodding. His otouto had a point there. For some reason, he'd been feeling awkward lately. Something always made his senses tingle with mischief, which made him grow extremely annoyed. Being annoyed made him snap at others in the beginning, but as the feeling grew worse, he steadily grew distant from everything and everyone.

"I suppose I have."

"What's wrong?"

Hikaru gently pulled his brother into his comforting embrace, making the nearby girls squeal with delight. He ignored them.

"Nothing, Kaoru" he answered softly and the younger twin sighed.

"Okay" he murmured, but it was clear that he still didn't believe him.

"Ano..." a girl suddenly interrupted and the piercing screeches stopped. Both brothers gazed up at the newcomer at the entrance to the club before they both blinked.

"Kagome?" Hikaru whispered before he realized what came out of his mouth and Kaoru looked at him, confused.

"Who's Kagome?" he asked and Haruhi looked at him with the same, questioning gaze. Hikaru thought back, trying to remember, but couldn't find any girl in his mind that could identify with the word 'Kagome'.

"I... don't know" he replied, confused.

Meanwhile, a spirit hovered over him, watching him as he continued club activities, a wistful smile on her face.

"Gomen nasai, Hikaru..." she whispered before allowing herself to be reaped.

The End

(1) A quote made by Cid from FFVII

-----------------------------

Okay, I finished this one, the next one's going to be a... it'll be a... a... some sort of one-shot with Kagome and a guy! Yeah! Oh! Oh! I just remembered it! It's a KagomexYue, a CCS (Card Captor Sakura) IY xover! Just a warning, it's probably going to be a little depressing... heh heh...


End file.
